


【《三缄其口》番外一】Breathless

by qianquanmoshi



Category: no - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 08:23:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7427428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qianquanmoshi/pseuds/qianquanmoshi





	【《三缄其口》番外一】Breathless

夏日漫长的午睡醒来，已经是下午五点。黄少天慢吞吞地从床上爬起去洗了把脸，迷迷糊糊晃荡到客厅，发现喻文州站在阳台，正背对他看向窗外。

 

嗯？他揉着眼睛走过去，没骨头似的把下巴搁在喻文州肩膀，毫不客气地分了一半重量靠住他：“不是说加班吗？怎么回来这么早。”

 

黄少天刚刚睡醒那会儿往往黏得不行，讲话也比平时柔软甜稠，整个人懒散软糯像裹了蜜浆糖霜。被他树袋熊一样攀附着的喻文州似乎全身僵了一下，黄少天不以为意，磨磨蹭蹭地兜到前面去吻他嘴唇。

 

对方今天的反应似乎很不寻常，在黄少天覆上来的那一刻甚至往后缩了一下，然而依旧竭力忍耐般没有推开这具钻进怀里的鲜活躯体。天气不算太热，但这么紧紧纠缠着也很快冒出汗意。黄少天的唇舌柔软而且火热，热情地探进那比起往日来生涩不少的口腔舔舐翻搅。喻文州好像总算找回了状态，用力箍住他凶狠地回吻起来。不同于黄少天撒娇似的温存磨蹭，此时不容置疑的攻击性发散出滚滚热度。黄少天渐渐失了主动权，被吻得头向后仰，却反被死死按住了后脑逼得他空有接纳掠夺而偏偏无处可逃。喉咙深处挤出短促可爱的音节，他不甘示弱地隔着衣服胡乱摸着面前人的胸口腰腹，再绕到自己腰间摸索扣住了喻文州的手。

 

一系列动作悠游自在又自然而然，仿佛意乱情迷之中的调情抚摸，再正常不过。而待这些亲昵步骤逐一走完，黄少天脑中隐约的警报也终于嘶鸣响彻。他挣扎着避开了喻文州的亲吻，眉心紧蹙，面色转冷。

 

“你不是喻文州，”他面若寒霜地端详着近在咫尺的那张脸，“你是什么人？”

 

面前的年轻男人眉眼微弯，露出一个再熟悉不过的笑容：“我是喻文州啊。倒要问你，一见面就投怀送抱的，你是谁？”

 

黄少天不语，挣开怀抱往后退了两步站定，警惕地上下打量对方。眼前的人和自家那位长得一模一样，神色举止都别无二致，决计假冒不来。不过细看之下，五官比25岁的喻文州似乎显嫩一些，头发也略长一点。手上没戴戒指，着装偏休闲风格，而且绝对不是今早喻文州穿出去的那一套.........更重要的，他说他不认识自己。

 

总而言之疑点重重。想起刚刚还跟这位身份不明的兄弟干柴烈火，黄少天险些要倒吸凉气捧脸惊呼。不过当务之急还是........

脑中灵光一现。“你多大了？”黄少天问。

 

“喻文州”不慌不忙地答：“二十。”

 

靠！黄少天强烈地恍惚了一瞬，觉得凉意丝丝漫过脊椎：“你为什么......会出现在这里？”

 

听到这个问题，喻文州脸上的迷茫渐渐开始侵蚀冷静：“我、我也不知道。”好像是在路上走着走着，忽然就像误入任意门，被传送到一处民宅。又好像是做完一个冗长的梦，睁开眼睛就发现自己身处陌生的居室里。

 

反正懵逼是真。方才他还怔怔地完全搞不清楚情况，身后忽然就响起脚步声，说话声，接着被人一把抱住——恐怖片里惯常出没的情节：阴魂不散的凶宅，误入此地的路人，怨灵疯狂的报复与杀戮.......虽然说喻文州承认自己脑洞有点大，然而联系此时此地此事此景，冒出什么惊悚的想法也是相当合理的好吧！

 

不过这并非什么索命凶魂。背后软趴趴的人绕到面前，待看清他的脸，喻文州心里禁不住猛地一跳：暖的，软的，气息鲜活又蓬勃。长睫如羽扇，容颜若春桃。青丝云墨色，朱唇似噙笑。倘若是鬼，也定是艳鬼无疑。

 

是如假包换的男子，再如何明眸皓齿，到底英气勃发，一看便知。虽说长发齐肩，也无阴柔之感。反倒增添风流俏丽，标榜一介恣意少年。

 

想必是大梦一场。否则怎么.......眼前人看似与自己年纪相仿，明明素昧平生，却唇舌相迎仿若情深爱侣。喻文州彼时才了悟自己性向不久，当下又身在梦中般晕晕乎乎，生理上对这漂亮热情的男孩一时难以抗拒。情迷意乱地热吻半天，隐秘的欲望像是从灰烬里挑出明火，炽烈烫热直烧满整个心房。不料蓦地被强硬推拒，而且啼笑皆非地卷入一出情人错认的尴尬戏码。

 

可是他为什么怀疑自己身份？我本来就是喻文州。

 

正有些一头雾水，前前后后思索一会儿，喻文州茅塞顿开。

 

大概是遇上传说中的，时空穿越了。

 

那么，现在这是未来？这样看起来，未来的自己过得还不错。脱离父母独居，房子宽敞采光良好。而且......貌似还有了一个挺恩爱的小男朋友？

 

喻文州忍不住有些洋洋自得。

 

要知道现实中他尚且处于十分苦恼的阶段：意识到喜欢男人，和女友坦白，被她大吵大闹一通之后掰了。鼓足勇气向父母出柜，如预料之中一般闹翻。性向被好事者添油加醋，在学院里传得沸沸扬扬........总之是内忧外患腹背受敌，心累太平洋。

 

分明困顿到了这种地步。陡然之间被传送到若干年后，竟然发现自己不但挺过了最艰难的时段，而且如愿以偿过上了想要的生活。

 

美好顺遂得难以置信。究竟是梦，还是确凿的今后？

 

小臂忽然被抓住，喻文州从神游中堪堪清醒过来。

 

小帅哥怕热似的把头发拢到一边，袒露出的脖颈白皙修长。他紧紧盯住喻文州：“我是黄少天。嗯，你未来的男朋友。”

 

“你好，”他笑笑，“我真的是喻文州。二十岁的喻文州。”

 

“我知道。”黄少天垂下眼睛，视线定格在喻文州先前被刺激起来，此时还来不及偃旗息鼓的下身。察觉出他目光的落脚点，二十岁的喻文州远不如二十五岁时坦荡厚脸皮，而是颇难为情地侧了侧身体企图掩饰避让。

 

而黄少天拉住了他不让他躲。他倾身凑过来，眼底波光流转，唇角俏皮诱人。

 

湿热的吐息轻轻扑在侧脸，似纱似雾。喻文州从没被同性这样亲密地对待过，几乎是顷刻间面上就泛起红色。

 

黄少天刻意压下的声线低哑而蛊惑：“想不想体验......有男朋友的好处？”

 

 

直到被学生时代的喻文州狠狠压进床铺里，黄少天也觉得自己是清醒的，并不是头脑狂热地发疯。他太清楚二十岁的喻文州经历过什么。尽管今天的他对自己笑着，却依然掩不掉疏离与凉薄。眉宇之间的憔悴和苦闷，再强装无事也瞒不住。

 

这令黄少天非常非常心疼。

 

在一起之后他常常会想，如果一切早一些开始，是不是意味着喻文州能够免受一些苦楚煎熬。然而世事既已成为过往，便注定了找不到机会去弥补。

 

可是如果，纵横莫测的天命被怜悯所左右，机会奇迹般地找到了家门口呢？

 

如果这样的话，黄少天无论如何，也不想轻易放手。他想用这样的方式，他自己独一无二的方式。

 

不成章法的吻狂乱地落下来。他与喻文州做爱很少看见他这副样子。虽然在床上兴起时，喻文州不惮让理智与分寸偶尔脱离掌控，但他往往不会从一开始就急迫至此。

 

但是这不是二十五岁的喻文州，这是二十岁的喻文州。

 

一再想明白这点，黄少天觉得内心空前柔软而且包容。他撸动着喻文州的性器，让它在手里逐渐胀硬到握不住的地步，并指导喻文州淋上润滑剂，把手指伸进他的后穴试着为他扩张。小男生像是被那张小嘴里非同一般的热度和柔软度震惊住了，手指在内部的屈伸既犹豫又颤抖。他这样温吞吊得黄少天很不好受，所幸抱起双腿屈在胸前，大大方方露出湿红的穴口让他直接上真刀实枪。

 

献祭般的场面过于刺激，喻文州自觉忍不了，扶着怒张的阴茎慢慢插入。后穴扩张不太充分，黄少天起先感到钝钝的疼。喻文州看他眉心紧蹙额上冒汗，担心地想要停下。黄少天却坚定地摇了摇头，安慰他继续就好。

 

开什么玩笑。他和那个喻文州都做过那么多次，准备草率一点的性爱也不是没有。现在只是内里不够湿软而已，要吞下这个喻文州的东西又有什么难的。果然一插到底，黄少天松一口气，闭了闭眼睛说：“动吧。”

 

下完这句命令，他心底奇异地升起一丝快慰。平时在床上哪有他指挥喻文州的份，哪次不是被这个笑面暴君折腾得呜咽告饶。小处男就是乖得不行，老司机天哥顿时感到十分满意。

 

不过小处男一旦按着他的腿根插干起来，便与先前乖巧的模样相去甚远。略显干涩的肠道被粗长的阴茎进出之间一下下捅开，动作不够温柔欠缺章法，偏偏又激起粗粝而原始的快感。轻微的胀痛很快消失，黄少天小声哀叫着迎合喻文州粗暴的冲撞。不过对方似乎光顾着自己爽，圆润的龟头次次若有似无地擦过敏感点如同隔靴搔痒，多少让黄少天有点心塞。

 

双腿夹了夹喻文州的腰，感受到抽插的动作由于疑惑而缓下来，黄少天终于得了空喊道：“别只顾着怎么爽怎么来啊，要对我好一点嘛。”

 

他说这话的时候脸色绯红嘴唇水润，眼神欲嗔似笑的又像是撒娇。喻文州昏昏沉沉，原本在水穴里驰骋发泄的感觉就舒服得无与伦比，这下被勾得更是全身血液哗啦啦都朝下腹涌去。他也想听黄少天好好说话，无奈柔软的肠肉一下下暧昧吮吸着自己鼓胀的茎身，热情得叫人难以自持。于是他的理智只来得及回炉短短几秒，复又难以忍耐地掐着黄少天的腰大力操干起来。

 

黄少天哭笑不得。偏偏勾引他也是出于心软，这下更生不起气。只随着抽插动作款摆腰身，以便调整角度让敏感点更好地被摩擦到。他腰肢细韧白腻，摆动起来风情万种。喻文州看得受不了，双手把着又摸又捏，掐出好几个情色的红印。黄少天呻吟里水意荡漾，落在耳边更使他血脉贲张。

 

实在爽得过头，他情不自禁泄了出来。精液喷薄之后，才反应过来自己并没戴套，就这么直接射在黄少天身体里。黄少天胸口起伏粗重喘息，摇着头说不要紧。

 

他微微屈起一条腿，动作牵连间白浊从穴内慢慢流出。喻文州看得脸热，下身又有些蠢蠢欲动。他赶忙别过眼睛，见黄少天的性器还挺立着，便伸出手去帮忙抚慰。黄少天半倚在他怀中，闭了眼轻哼。长发散落下来盖住半边脸，眼角丽色浓郁，斜飞入鬓。

 

 

 

卧房门被推开的时候，刚刚下班回家的喻文州，所见就是这样一幅景象：

 

自己的爱人赤裸横陈，正偎在一个男人怀里，呻吟着接受爱抚。而那个男人赫然便是二十岁的自己。

 

他心下顿时明白几分。床上两个人也发现了他。喻文州神色自若地走过去，拨开撸动着黄少天性器的那只手，淡淡道：“我来。”

 

说着弯下腰，张嘴就把那秀挺的一根含了进去。

 

要命之处陡然被含入温热口腔，黄少天惊喘一声，红唇张合宛如脱水之鱼。他下意识想要挣扎，却被喻文州极富技巧的吞吐舔弄爽得软成一滩水。喻文州刚刚下班回来，衬衫齐整，领带笔挺，领口解开两粒扣子，色气得不可思议，就这么衣冠楚楚地给他做着口活。生理心理双重快感夹击大脑神经，黄少天尖叫一声射在喻文州口中。

 

他爽得眼前发黑。对方轻轻一笑，把口中浊液吐在掌心，毫不客气地涂抹到黄少天胸口挺立粉嫩的乳头之上。绯红的乳尖裹着稠白精液，暧昧光线下愈显娇艳鲜妍。喻文州还不停手，又抹了一丝浊液到他红潮未退的脸颊，甚至涂上他嫣红微肿的双唇。

 

二十岁的喻文州在旁看着，不由得吞咽一口。

 

黄少天被弄得好脏。

 

可是好漂亮。

 

把黄少天弄得这么脏的人，贴上去缠绵地同他接吻。黄少天温顺地搂住身上人的脖颈，仰起头忘情地迎合。气喘吁吁地分开时，喻文州充满暗示意味地拍拍他的臀部。黄少天很快会意，粲然一笑翻过身跪伏在床上，翘起雪白浑圆的臀。

 

喻文州摸了摸红肿微消的穴口。指尖探入又抽出，勾出一丝白浊。他朝着一旁的人微微一笑：“是你的？”

 

他不甘示弱：“是。”

 

“那么，接下来会有我的。”二十五岁的喻文州说着解开裤头，粗硕的阴茎弹跳出来，下一秒直直闯入黄少天湿滑的体内。

 

“啊！”刹那被贯穿的快感太过剧烈，黄少天情不自禁尖叫出声。他胡乱抓着手边的床单企图宣泄这可怕的快感，却被身后疾骤的操弄逼得四肢酸软无力，白皙的腿根不住打颤。

 

而他没有得到怜惜。另一个喻文州着迷地抚摸着他被情欲熏染得宛若春晓的脸庞，扶着胀硬起来的阴茎放到他嘴边。黄少天脑子一片稠乱，想也不想就张口含住了吞吐。唇舌灵巧温柔，细致地舔舐青筋暴起的柱身。喉口蠕动，更深地吞入。

 

他被后方猛烈的挺动顶得不住前倾，口中性器便得以一次次滑入深喉。三人在没顶的欲望里竞逐，黄少天首先支撑不住，性器吐出精来，腰身软倒下去。

 

前后两人各自抽出还未发泄的阴茎，在旁摸着他的头发等他缓过劲来。黄少天躺着喘了一会儿，爬起来把二十岁的喻文州推着倚在床头坐好，跨在他身侧对准粗勃的阴茎便坐了下去。

 

他体内高热软糯，横行无阻。一口气坐到底，二人俱是爽利不已。黄少天扭着腰在那根玩意儿上起伏，扭头道：“文州，你也来。”

 

喻文州本来笑吟吟地看着，现在不免一惊：“你受得了？”

 

黄少天捋一把头发，整个人湿淋淋的宛如勾魂水妖。这水妖舔舔嘴唇，笑道：“我爱你啊，舍不得你被冷落。”

 

他就是太爱喻文州。所以不论是过去的还是现在的，二十岁还是二十五岁。不论叠加的欲望有多么蓬勃深重，都想要全部揽下来承受。

勃发的性器抵在已经被撑满的穴口，喻文州心里依旧不安：“还是算了。”

他想要退开，黄少天却反手拉住他。眼底水光潋滟，满脸泪痕爱意满溢，欲说还休。

“文州，我想要你。”

 

真是疯了。血管像是要被引爆，他硬着头皮塞入手指。那根不断进出的性器此时也停了下来，黄少天大口喘气竭力放松，感受着手指撑开空隙挤进体内。

 

他爱得太投入，不惜把自己有的全部奉献掏空。

 

扩张做得极其艰难。另一根阴茎挨着埋入身体的时候黄少天死死咬住牙关。身前的人把他揽到怀中，让他转而咬住他的肩膀。这注定是一场漫长的酷刑，又注定会带来前所未有的极乐。

 

终于全根没入的时候，三个人都松了口气。黄少天膝盖抖得跪不住，被前后撑持倚靠着才得以勉强稳住身形。柔软的内里被填得饱涨无以复加，穴口撑到极致，随着两根阴茎时而同进同出时而一抽一插的动作而瑟缩。

 

快感如同烈火焚身。几近窒息，无法逃脱。

 

 

 

 

黄少天倏地睁开眼睛。

 

背上冷汗淋漓，下体湿黏一片。房间里只有空调冷气微弱的鸣响，喻文州在他身旁睡得正香。

 

晚上明明才做了两次，居然还做了那样丧病的春梦.........啊真是，想想就觉得屁股好痛啊。

 

黄少天羞恼万分地咬住被角，忽然想起什么似的心惊肉跳地旋开床头灯。

 

昏黄的光线下喻文州迷迷糊糊地醒来：“怎么了，少天？”

 

“没、没什么。”看清楚身旁确确实实只有一个喻文州，黄少天内心的千钧巨石终于落地。

 

虽然真的很喜欢你，可是再多来一个，无论如何也吃不消的呀。

 

他这么想着，在被子底下紧紧抱住了他。

 

Fin


End file.
